


take shelter

by marinacourage (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal hybrids, Hybrids, Hybrids Shelter, M/M, Possessiveness, Scenting, Sexual Content, ass eating, kitten chenle, mature content, please don't read if you're sensitive to it, puppy jisung, soft but a bit spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: sadly, mister suh and mister jung aren't looking for a pet servant. they're looking for a fuck toy.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 83





	take shelter

mister jung is the one with the dumplings cheeks, and mister suh is a monkey ladder. that's how chenle calls them now. they come every saturday for a long visit to help around and play with some younger mutts and kitties.

lele is not a kid anymore, he's a fully developed hybrid ready to serve, yet those two treat him like the sweetest baby, today too. sung's teeth sting as he looks at the three of them in the far corner of the playground.

mister jung is rocking a laughing chenle in his lap, his strong hands tightly embracing the kitty's waist, lips so close to his ears jisung can see them tremble, soft and oversensitive. 

mister suh is telling a joke while petting the kitty's head, and lele preens under his attention. he's easy to like, quick to laugh and eager to please and comfort, of course he's ringing like chimes at any silly stuff this giant says, trying his best to make the man feel welcome. that's what he's taught to do for a living.

the man's hand travels down, under the kitty's chin, and jisung's tail slaps the floor in distaste. he sees chenle freeze from the touch. it's not really prohibited to caress hybrids under the chin but this gesture is typically reserved for mates or masters. it's intimate and dominant. this guy has no business being any of those two to lele, not yet at least. preferably never.

chenle gives the man a small smile and quickly turns away, hiding his blush, and it's not a cute bashful one, it's the colour of shame spreading down his neck. jisung is picking on his nails anxiously, not leaving lele out of his sight for a second. he knows danger when he smells one, and those men smell like predators out on a hunt. events by the rut cells at the shelter don't have that awful odor. must be people stench.

mister jung's smile is so kind and placating it's creepy. he's whispering what seems like pleasantries into chenle's shyly lowered ears. he hugs the kitty tighter, puts a warm hand on his skinny thigh and squeezes it a bit. and then, right under sung's intense stare, it crawls up much, much higher. 

the spike of chenle's fear fills the air of the playground with an unusual stillness but no hybrid makes any move to protect him because between them and the people they don't really have any rights at all. some don't even see anything bad happening, they're taught to trust people, even if this trust is blind.

sung fucks all the rules and barks for the keepers. his tight collar keeps him in place so it's the most he can do. those men are lucky. if not for the chain on the puppy's collar they'd lose some limbs today. you don't bite the hand that feeds you, yes, but sung will better starve than let those hands wander around what he considers his own, his pack.

chenle hiccups while still doing his best to smile. mama kun takes him away from the two men very carefully and respectfully, but by the way they don't even start to apologise jisung's sure this is not the end.

later lele'd say that mister jung and mister suh are very nice, of course he will. he loves staying delusional, so it's sung who feels their predator intentions deep in his gut instead. that feeling makes him growl and shiver, teeth clenched. 

they want to play, but their games are not innocent.

jisung knows, chenle looks like a doll ready to be ruined. his face gets flushed easily, small tongue wets smiling lips often, eyes crinkle happily, and the curl of his beautiful fair tail simply teases to be touched.

and he's never been touched, never even been scented, pristine clean service pet. maybe that's the case. maybe if those men knew he belongs already they won't see him as a dessert anymore.

the problem is, jisung has always kept a respectful distance between them. in his mind chenle is a pack, someone to protect and cherish, but chenle is not a mind-reader and jisung is too awkward and scared to push their boundaries. he doesn't know how to live his life if chenle wouldn't want to stay by his side like that, so he keeps his feelings to himself. it's safer to lock it all in his head, just like it's safer for chenle to keep his eyes closed.

guess both of them stay sadistically delusional.

still, when they go to sleep curled together on one bed as always, jisung can't help but touch the places where mister suh and mister jung touched. 

"you smell like people", he pouts, explaining.

"you smell like doggy's toothpaste but do you see me complaining?". chenle pouts as well but opens his legs for him obediently so jisung can get anywhere he wants, anything he wants. chenle is simple like that.

the pup is usually shy with his hands and intentions but mister jung's mocking face still swims before his eyes and if sung was a drop more brave he'd lick clean all the spots where those people's fingerprints were left and more, under the clothes, on the warm skin that smells milk and honey.

"hey"

"hmm" chenle purrrs into the pup's neck half asleep, lulled by his sweet caress.

"don't play with them anymore".

sung's voice is so bitter lele doesn't even ask what he means.

"why?"

"they want something you shouldn't give them".

chenle slowly climbs on top of him and hides his head on jisung's chest. sung can feel the rumbles when the kitty talks.

"my silly puppy sungie, i'll give everything if it makes them adopt us. and i'll take everything too, it's not that bad".

"are you telling me you are gonna give this", the pup responds, suddenly agitated, and squeezes lele's perked up butt lightly, "and take this", he puts two of his long fingers to kitty's closed lips. he's sad and wants chenle to protest and reassure him, tell him he's wrong, comfort him like only he can.

instead, the kitty bites them.

softly but with feeling, and when sung barks from the sudden pain chenle sucks and licks on them to ease the sting.

"that's for you for thinking dirty things about me, sungie", chenle hisses while his tail wiggles.

"don't talk with your mouth full", jisung bites back but it lacks any venom. he scratches the back of the kitty's ears with his wet hand and chenle purrs into his chest, feeling safe and content. after a moment of hesitance puppy tickles under the kitten's chin too and hears a sly murmur muffled by his t-shirt, "what do you want now, park?"

"how does it feel?"

"how does feel what"

"this"

he makes a few gentle strokes down his neck and back and chenle shivers, his tail hides under him.

"not bad, not bad"

jisung puts his whole hand on chenle's throat and feels the steady pulse beat into his huge palm. he can't help but ask:

"does if feel better than those men?"

chenle raises his eyes on him and frowns slightly.

"sungie, what are you up to?"

"mister jung and mister suh, they're not looking for a servant, lele", his stomach churns when jisung spits his fear and anger out of his mouth, "they are looking for a fuck toy, and they've set their eyes on you".

suddenly chenle feels heavy in his lap and his gaze turns hurt and tired.

"and what can i do about it, sungie?"

"huh?"

"what can i do if they think it's my purpose? we are not even human, we're a home aid, an entertainment. we are toys, sungie. maybe i'm too silly to be more than a sex toy, i don't know. i don't know what to feel". lele hugs himself tightly, "i'm scared".

he sniffles, and jisung's heart leaps into his throat.

"i just don't want to be alone anymore".

suddenly the puppy feels hurt and confused, reflecting lele's bitterness like a mirror while the kitty adds, "i just want to belong, but no one wants to have me like that".

"but what about me?"

chenle's voice is a whisper by now.

"you're only close to me when there's nobody else is around us"

"i thought it's the right thing to do? it's polite!"

"you weren't too polite barking at our visitors today though?"

jisung lowers his head and picks at a stray thread sticking ou from a blanket that's underneath them, huffing the answer under his nose, still feeling hurt.

"they can go to hell, i only care about being good to you".

"oh".

chenle sits up on the puppy's thighs and stares at him until jisung meets his eyes again. chenle pats him on the hand lightly before taking it in his smaller one and ask quietly, slowly:

"did you ever scent anyone, sungie?"

he nearly swallows his tongue. 

in fact, he never did, but he thought about it many, many times. he dreamed about it even, like a stupid overexcited dog would, whimpering in his sleep and making a mess all over his bedsheets in the morning. he's too shy to admit that, especially to the only creature in the world he wants to scent for real.

he panics, "why would you ask that?", and by the way chenle blinks, startled by his tone, he guesses that was not the right thing to say. he curses inwardly, what a stupid mutt.

"i'm sorry, i think i've read you wrong, sorry", but before the agitated kitty can get off him and curl away in the corner jisung traps him in place by the hands on his waist.

"what did you expect to hear?"

he brings him closer, holds tighter, breathes in his light milky smell and begs himself to be fucking brave for once in his life.

"i didn't scent anyone yet because if i did it would only be you".

chenle's head jerks up so fast it must be painful, but the kitty doesn't show it. his ears are perked up high, cautious, and his cheeks are red. 

"am i your pack then?"

"do you want to be?"

"... did you even hear what i was telling you all this time, you idiot, of are those extra long ears of yours just for fun?!", chenle hits him right in the middle of his chest with a small fist of his, and jisung's heart responds to the knock immediately. 

"can i scent you, please?"

chenle's eyes are starry when he answers with a warm laugh in his voice.

"jesus christ, anything for you to drop the formalities, park"

and then he lies down on the bed and shows his belly nicely, and all of the blood rushes into jisung's ears screaming "mine mine mine". his mouth waters instantly but he catches himself before his head overheats from the sudden wave of want. he's shy to say, "it'll be a bit nasty though". 

chenle simply replies with "do what you need to do, pup" and scratches under sung's chin so fleetingly the pup chases after his hand blindly when it's gone. lele is a real tease with an eye smile like that, with a body like that, laid out for him so easily like it's not a totally unfamiliar territory for the both of them, but jisung's not gonna complain about it. 

he puts his hands on chenle's waist again and says, "well then, turn over and take your clothes off".

the kitty snickers and asks cheekily, "what, you mean all of them?", but the mirth leaves his face quickly after he hears a deep commanding voice that he swears he's never heard from the puppy before.

"all of them".

and chenle obeys without another word.

+++

after a tentative sniff under a shyly jerked up tail sung makes a tiny lick at his pulsing pink hole while holding the soft pale ass cheeks apart and chenle nearly falls, his knees buckle. kitty makes a long thirsty moan. he sounds surprised and scared of his own arousal, he doesn't even register how his body leans back to meet sung's tongue again. 

jisung, startled by this reaction too, instinctively makes another lick, and more, and more until chenle is wheeping into the pillow, begging him to stop. his whole body shrudders as sung gently pulls kitty's long silky tail in time with the moves of his tongue. his balls feel full and heavy in his pants. 

lele tries to bring knees together to hide his own pretty cock, all erect and leaking thick precum. sung puts his palm between kitty's thighs and slowly caresses his shaft as his nose stays buried under chenle's tail. 

he senses when chenle loosens up completely, trusting him on this, and knows he's ready. he bites the flesh of chenle's butt as a reward before shifting so the kitty is completely under him. jisung's large body covers chenle's smaller one and the puppy's chest is resting on chenle's sweaty back. lele pushes his loved up ass back to feel sung's jeans clad bulge and moan helplessly. 

he's mellow and needy and every animal instinct in jisung screams, breed him. 

he can feel the blood boiling in his knot, the pull to take chenle and fill him with his cum is so strong he feels his head spin, his body rocks to meet chenle's subtle grinding unconsciously. he lowers his head and breathes in the smell of the kitty's skin where his neck meets his shoulder, then licks it clean of salty sweat, making chenle arch his back and whine deliciously. 

jisung attaches his lips to chenle's neck and murmurs into it, "i'm gonna scent you now", as he uses one of his hands to wire over chenle's middle and tuck their bodies even closer.

chenle's answer is quiet and hoarse, "yes, okay, please do it", the jerks of his butt becoming more rapid and hard, and his face must be scrunched up from all the pent up arousal.

jisung buckles his hips a couple of more times just to entertain kitty's want but then he puts a hand between his shoulder blades and pushes him down, separating their bodies inch by inch. chenle makes a frustrated sound and jisung placates him with an apologetic murmur. "shh baby it's okay, i got you". he tries to be calm for lele but he unzips his fly with trembling fingers, and when his massive cock springs free he's suddenly shy and hesitant all over again. he pressures his thumb into the skin of chenle's back and looms over him awkwardly. "hey, i'm gonna scent you right now, for real, are you ready for this?". 

sung feels them both are extremely vulnerable right now so he doesn't expect the needy growl that comes from the kitty pinned down under him.

"agrhh come on and put your dumb thick dick into work right now you stupid mutt or i swear i'll bite it off as soon as i—"

his rant gets cut off when jisung bites his shoulder and chenle lets out a high moan, his tail wiggles like he's in heat. sung doesn't lose any more time, convinced that the kitty wants this as much as he does.

he aims his cock at chenle's lower back and releases the spray of his piss right on it. 

he guides it down onto the kitty's thighs and back until he's spent and his heart beats like he's run a thousand miles. the smell that hits his nose is disgusting. it's acidic and warm and all the things he'd rather not associate with the way chenle is spread naked on the sheets in front of him like an expensive meal, but soon the strong sweet undertones of it overtake the initial nasty odor and jisung slowly starts to recognize himself in them. the smell turns out to be sugary with a slight hint of something spicy and fresh as it dries on chenle's skin and mixes with the kitty's own milky fragrance. sung's chest expands from a slowly but steadily growing realization of what he's done.

chenle turns over, still caught in between the puppy's long legs. his face is pink and his eyes are glistening. he rubs his back over the messy sheets and opens his arms with a smile, "good boy, now come here".

jisung carefully lowers himself into the embrace and hides his flaming face into the crook of chenle's neck, giving it a playful lick. chenle pats him on the back and chuckles. the pup's wet dick is pressed to the kitty's tummy and as the move the last drops of piss smear on it. chenle is covered in jisung now, in all that is jisung, both his smell and his body. it feels comforting and reassuring.

much later the kitty humms into the sleepy pup's hair, "i guess i'm your pack now, huh?"

the answer is a shy quietly mumble, "i guess so", but the way sung presses their naked hips together like it's his natural right tells him a definite yes. 

+++

mister jung demands to see chenle as soon as he comes to the shelter next time but mama kun on the reception tells him that, sadly, chenle is not available for unlisted visitors anymore.

he needs to get a permission from the kitten's alpha now.

jisung greets mister jung with his kindest smile. 

there's no chain to hold him back anymore.


End file.
